


Christmas Spirit

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, Other, Reader Insert, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, gender neutral reader - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	Christmas Spirit

There was no denying the Christmas sprit was flowing through your veins. You put the last nutcracker in place on your mantle and took a step back to admire your work. 

The fireplace was glowing, the tree was lit, there was Christmas music in the background. It really was the most magical time of the year. 

“It looks great baby.” Bucky appeared behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

You leaned into him as he placed a little kiss on your neck. 

“It really does.” You but your hand over his, linking your fingers together.

His metal arm was getting warmer from the fire, making him extra cozy as you snuggled back. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Bucky placed one more kiss on your head before he backed away.

You pouted as you spun to face him, missing the contact. 

He looked so cute in his Santa hat, the white ball dipping to the front. You loved that he was comfortable enough around you to actually be comfortable in his green t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

“One more decoration I got just for you.” He had a devilish grin on his face and you were intrigued. 

He let out a chuckle as he reached behind him and pulled out a little twig with some greenery on it. 

“Mistletoe?” Your heart warmed at his thoughtfulness. “Bucky, I’m touched.” 

“I know just where to hang it too.” He dipped his chin. 

Your eyes scanned the ceiling, looking for some hidden hook. 

“Here.” His voice dragged your attention back.

You gasped and covered your mouth as he held the branch above his pelvis. Joking? Laughing? Christmas really had melted away his inhibitions. 

“Sorry, bad joke.” He began to move the mistletoe. 

“No.” You dropped to your knees. “It’s the perfect spot.”

Without hesitation you tugged his pants down, pulling his boxers with them.

“Woah.” He almost stepped back but your hands found his ass and steadied him.

He wasn’t hard yet, but you could take care of that. You locked eyes and smiled as you took his soft cock into your mouth.

Now was his turn to gasp as you began sucking, holding on to his base, swallowing as he grew fuller into your mouth.

“Holy shit.” He blinked, looking at you like you were a dream. “I can’t believe that worked.”

“It’s a Christmas miracle.” You licked your lips before sliding him back in.

He groaned as you took him as far as you could, his hardness making it more difficult to take him deeper, but you were up for the challenge. 

You hummed as you swallowed and sucked, ignoring your gag reflex as his cock got harder and harder. His hand found your hair and he ran his fingers through it. 

“This is the best view in the place.” He bit his lip. “You on your knees, taking me down. FUCK! Play with my balls.”

Your hand came up between his legs and you started to fondle, tugging harder and then soft, rolling them between your hand as you kept your eyes on him.

He was fully erect now, and you needed your other hand to jerk him along with your head, not wanting him to miss any sensation from you. 

“Shit, that’s good baby.” He swallowed and you felt his thigh twitch. “Really good.” 

Bucky’s eyes started to roll back and you dragged your teeth along his cock. 

“Hey!” He snapped his head back to you.

“Pay attention.” You let his cock fall from your mouth, but grabbed the tip, licking up the precum. “Or else I’ll have to make you.”

“Make me?” His eyes flashed. “As much as I like the sound of that, I think there’s more I’d rather do.”

He tugged your hair and you found yourself standing, but before you got all the way up he twisted your body so you were on all fours in front the fire. 

“Make me huh?” He yanked your pants down as you arched your back. “That doesn’t sound like the holiday spirit.” 

You were about to tease him back when SLAP! His hand came down across your ass.

“Oof.” You winced, but stuck your rear out further for him.

“Comments like that will get you on the naughty list.” Bucky dropped to his knees behind you. “Don’t forget who is wearing the Santa hat.”

You relaxed as he lined up with your entrance, needing no help as he filled you with one stroke, so horny and ready for him. 

“You feel amazing.” You clawed at the carpet as Bucky began to rail into you. 

The heat of the fire, the pace he was setting, the arousal you were feeling, it was melding into one. 

“Not as good as you feel.” Bucky put his chest to your back and bit into your shoulder, fucking you hard.

You tried to meet his thrusts but you were melting into the floor. Your own release began to build and all you could do was pant.

“I’m gonna cum.” You thrust back against him.

“I know baby.” Bucky went harder. “Me too.” 

You let out a moan as your body began to shake, the finish flowing through you before it even began. The lights on the tree started to dance as your vision went blurry, the nerves in your body working overtime. 

“Ahh!” You threw your head back as you collapsed, feeling nothing but pleasure as you convulsed around him.

“Fucking beautiful.” Bucky dug into you one last time, filling you with his cum as he fell on top of your body. “Now that’s the spirit.”


End file.
